<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eunbi's Kisses by loosenoodlepoodledoodle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239548">Eunbi's Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle'>loosenoodlepoodledoodle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Romantic Feels [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IZONE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are uncertain times for IZ*ONE. Hyewon doesn't want their journey to end. Can she change the fate of those destined for disbandment and separation?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yena/Kang Hyewon, Choi Yena/Kwon Eunbi, Honda Hitomi/Kang Hyewon, Honda Hitomi/Kwon Eunbi, Kang Hyewon/Kwon Eunbi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Romantic Feels [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eunbi's Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Hyewon lay on the couch in her jeans and sweatshirt, bare feet hanging over the far end. She crossed her arms and sighed. It wasn’t far off now, the expiration date, and it was uncomfortable having things still up in the air with only two short months to go. Contract renewal negotiations would come down to the wire, and if not enough members re-upped, then IZ*ONE was doomed.</p><p>                She was also going to miss everyone, no matter when the disbandment might happen.</p><p>                There were swift footsteps, and Hyewon looked over to see Yuri and Chaewon enter the living room. They checked to see if the coast was clear, ignored Hyewon, and tiptoed further inside. Just when they began to relax, Eunbi appeared behind them with her hands at her hips.</p><p>                “Where do you think you’re going?”</p><p>                Yuri and Chaewon jumped and tried to scamper away, but Eunbi was too quick. She pounced on Yuri, and when Yuri grabbed hold of Chaewon, Chaewon artfully slipped away, leaving her companion to her dreaded fate.</p><p>                Eunbi pecked Yuri on the cheek. Yuri cringed and ran away.</p><p>                “Why do you do that?” asked Hyewon.</p><p>                Eunbi looked over at her. “Do what?”</p><p>                “Kiss people who don’t want it.”</p><p>                Eunbi frowned. “If they didn’t want it, they’d say so.”</p><p>                “Isn’t running away from you and cringing indicative that they refuse?”</p><p>                Eunbi crossed the room and stood at the foot of the couch. “No one has ever said to me, <em>‘Eunbi, stop kissing me, I hate it.’</em> Not even once.”</p><p>                Hyewon uncrossed her arms, putting them at her sides. “Maybe they’re too polite to say that to you.”</p><p>                A fleeting shadow passed over Eunbi’s face, a look of horror as she saw her actions in a new light. Hyewon tried to assuage her fears.</p><p>                “You can kiss me, if you like.”</p><p>                Eunbi looked down at her, as if she was uncertain this was a trap. Judging herself to be in the dominant position, she knelt down over Hyewon, hesitating at the last second, perhaps to tease her, or maybe just to see if she meant it.</p><p>                Hyewon used both her hands to pull Eunbi down into a lip-lock. Her <em>eonni</em> relaxed after a moment, and Hyewon felt assured enough to use her tongue. Eunbi had to break it off, and she stared in shock.</p><p>                “I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” said Hyewon.</p><p>                “Why did you wait?”</p><p>                Hyewon looked solemn. “I was afraid to. Whenever <em>you</em> do it, there are cameras around, or other people. No privacy. No expectations.”</p><p>                Eunbi looked wistful, and couldn’t speak.</p><p>                “Get on top of me,” said Hyewon.</p><p>                They used a blanket to cover up. Eunbi was wearing a blouse and skirt, and Hyewon ran her hand up her thigh. She then pressed her leg against Eunbi’s crotch.</p><p>                “Do you want to have sex with me?” she asked.</p><p>                Eunbi stared at her, a dream come true. “Then, we’ll have to find someplace else to go…”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>                In the end, they had to get a room, not surprising in a country as crowded as Korea. Privacy is the very reason love motels exist, after all, and even people who live alone may find that the walls of their apartment are far too thin.</p><p>                They made love under the covers, and afterward snuggled together in bed, both troubled in their hearts.</p><p>                “Are you renewing your contract?” asked Hyewon.</p><p>                “I don’t know,” said Eunbi. “I mean, I want to, but it’s more up to Woolim if I do.”</p><p>                “Same here, with my company,” said Hyewon. She shifted a little, her left breast pressed against Eunbi’s.</p><p>                “What will happen, if the worst happens?” asked Eunbi.</p><p>                Hyewon thought for a moment, as she gently stroked Eunbi’s other breast.</p><p>                “Most of us will still be in Seoul. So as long as we’re not too busy, we can still see each other.”</p><p>                She felt Eunbi run her fingers through her hair.</p><p>                “Do you think our companies might let us live together? You and me?”</p><p>                Hyewon stole a kiss on her cheek. “We could argue it would save them some money…”</p><p>                Eunbi sighed, letting one of her fingers run up and down the length of Hyewon’s body.</p><p>                “Our argument would be more sound if there were more of us,” said Eunbi. Hyewon thought she was teasing her.</p><p>                “Do you mean as roommates, or…as additional lovers?”</p><p>                “That depends, Hyewon. Do you have anyone in mind?”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>                They ultimately approached Yena, not just because they were both attracted to her, but also because she never really cringed at Eunbi’s kisses the way the others did. They got her alone the next day, but Eunbi was too nervous to say it outright, and Yena looked more and more confused. Finally Hyewon couldn’t stand it any more.</p><p>                “Yena, what we’re really trying to tell you is, Eunbi and I are going to sneak off to a motel to get drunk and have sex. Are you in?”</p><p>                When the shock had worn off, Yena looked around to make sure no one else was watching or listening. Then she whispered intensely her reply.</p><p>                “Yes! Oh God, <em>fucking</em> yes!”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>                They stayed at a different motel this time, because there were just so dang many to choose from, and they felt safer if they didn’t linger in the same neighborhood for too long. Hyewon had felt so good after sex with Eunbi the night before, so fulfilled, but fucking Yena was like fucking a goddess. Somehow the three of them had managed to climax simultaneously multiple times, and only stopped because of exhaustion and the risk of cramping up. Now they cuddled together, covered in sweat and each other’s wetness, and Yena had a thought.</p><p>                “You know, three is great, but would four be better?”</p><p>                Hyewon and Eunbi laughed.</p><p>                “Who do you have in mind?” asked Eunbi.</p><p>                “Well, it’s just that none of the Japanese girls are renewing, so they’ll all go back to Japan, and we won’t see them again, not for a long time, and—”</p><p>                “You mean just one of them, right?” asked Hyewon.</p><p>                Yena nodded. Before she could say the name, Hyewon put her fingers to her lips.</p><p>                “Let me guess,” she said, sitting up. Now she practically towered over them, and she noticed how their eyes kept darting away from her face to her chest.</p><p>                “You mean Hitomi, right?”</p><p>                Yena’s wide eyes confirmed it.</p><p>                “How did you know?”</p><p>                Hyewon shrugged. “It just felt right.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>                They had to wait longer to approach Hitomi, and when they did, there were other people around. Yena volunteered to do the talking, so Hyewon felt helpless and nervous as she and Eunbi observed from afar.</p><p>                “Do you think she’ll say yes?” asked Hyewon, suddenly afraid.</p><p>                “Yeah, I think so,” said Eunbi. “It’ll be bittersweet seeing her go.”</p><p>                Hyewon agreed, and was about to say so when she saw Yena cupping her hands over her mouth and whispering into Hitomi’s ear. Even at this distance, the expressions on Hitomi’s face were unmistakable. Eyes wide and jaw dropped in shock, followed by a brief glimpse of yearning. She turned to look Yena in the eyes, to see if she was serious, then looked around the room. Upon finding Hyewon and Eunbi, she placed her hands on her hips, tapped her foot, cocked her head to the side, raised one eyebrow, pursed her lips and blushed. But the glistening in her eyes gave away the truth of her feelings.</p><p>                “Bittersweet, indeed,” said Hyewon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you search on YouTube for "Eunbi IZ*ONE kisses" you should be able to find examples of the phenomenon that inspired this piece.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>